christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sally Brown
Stacy Ferguson Mindy Ann Martin Megan Harvey Hannah Dworkin Taylor Autumn Bertman |appear=''Peanuts}} '''Sally Brown' is Charlie Brown's younger sister from the comic strip Peanuts, born in 1959. She has a "take it easy" approach to life, preferring to slide by while doing as little work as possible, and harbors a strong crush on Linus van Pelt. Appearances in Christmas specials In the first Peanuts Christmas special, A Charlie Brown Christmas, Sally asks her brother to write her letter to Santa Claus. Charlie Brown initially accepts helping her with the letter, but then leaves out of frustration when Sally asks for Santa to send her money if her list of requested presents is too complicated. Later, during the rehearsals for the school's Christmas pageant, Charlie Brown casts Sally as the Virgin Mary who is the wife of Joseph which is the character that Linus is playing, much to her delight and Linus' dismay. In The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show segment "The Play", Sally tries to help Charlie Brown sell Christmas wreaths to people in their neighborhood, claiming that the wreaths are made from trees grown in the forests of Lebanon, but this does not help. Later, she plays an angel in the school's Christmas pageant, believing she just has to say "Hark!" and then someone named Harold Angel will sing (the implication being that she has misread her script and is actually supposed to sing "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing"). However, she ultimately forgets her line and instead says "Hockey stick!" Later, to Charlie Brown's surprise, a kid who actually is named Harold Angel comes by to visit Sally. . ]]In ''It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown has to explain the true meaning of Christmas to Sally (who mistakenly thinks that it is about "getting all you can get while the getting is good") when she is writing a report for school, but she will not listen to him. She later starts writing a letter to Santa and then tries writing to Mrs. Claus. Later, at Linus's house, he tries to read the meaning of Christmas to her, despite her constant interruptions, and also tells her what calling birds are supposed to be. The storylines of Sally trying to help her brother sell Christmas wreaths and playing an angel in the Christmas pageant, previously adapted in "The Play", are also used again here. In the 2002 special Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales, Sally stars in the third segment, "Season's Greetings from Sally". She announces to Charlie Brown that she is going to make paper airplanes for everyone this Christmas and then gives one to him early. She is then shown to think that Santa Claus is a woman named Samantha. After working on addressing her Christmas cards and being told the story of the Three Wise Men by Linus, Sally finds a small tree outside a neighbor's yard and brings it home with her after it falls over. The Browns' neighbor demands Sally to give the tree back, but she refuses. However, she finds herself unable to sleep that night even though she does not feel guilty. The next morning, however, she goes to return the tree to the kid, but he instead tells them that she is allowed to keep the tree. Later, after Charlie Brown tells her about how their grandmother always hung her stocking up on Christmas Eve and would always find it full of apples and oranges, Sally decides to hang a lot of socks over the fireplace. At the end Charlie Brown tells Sally he had ordered a toy bicycle for her doll set, but it never came, as it was likely delivered to the wrong address; it is then shown that Woodstock received the toy bicycle. In I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown, Sally appears when Rerun van Pelt comes by and asks to play with Snoopy only for her to say he's resting and tells Rerun to go read a book. Later, Lucy and Sally want Rerun out of the sandbox so that they can play in it. She later tells Snoopy in a Santa Claus suit what she wanted for Christmas. Later, she goes Christmas shopping, with the help from Snoopy's "Ace Airlines". Most recently, Sally appeared in both Christmas episodes of the 2014 French-produced Peanuts shorts, "Christmas is on Its Way" and "Christmas is Coming". Gallery Sally_hanging_a_stocking.jpg|Sally hangs up her Christmas stocking in "The Play". Charlie-browns-christmas-tales-12.jpg|Sally and Charlie Brown decorating a tree in Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales I-want-a-dog-for-christmas-charlie-brown-13.jpg|Sally with Snoopy and Woodstock in I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown Charlie Brown has to transcribe Sally's letter to Santa.jpg|Charlie Brown has to transcribe Sally's letter to Santa. Sally with Snoopy and Woodstock.jpg|Sally asking Snoopy in a Santa Claus suit and Woodstock what she wanted for Christmas in I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown Xmas2002 img8.jpg Xmas2002 img11.jpg Xmas2002 img15.jpg Charlie-browns-christmas-tales-16.jpg|Snoopy taking some cookies that Sally left for Santa with Sally looking at him. (Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales) External links * Category:Characters Category:Characters from comic strips Category:Female characters Category:Kids